Affectus
by Anonymous Wonderer
Summary: After Alice has a vision strange events start to tie in together, putting a family of three vampires on the line. Feeling helpless, the Cullens can't do much but go with the flow. AU. After Twilight. Suggested Carlisle/OC, Rosalie/OC, Jasper/OC.
1. Preface: Vision

**This is probibly the first _good_ Twilight fan fiction I've written. It will be the seccond officaly, although I have not uplaoded the first - it's finnished but there's just so many plotholes...**

**Anyway, here is the preface.**

**Wonderer ~**

* * *

The full length glass window at the end of the room had misted up with condensation from the rain. Tonight was no different from any other. Edward was out at Bella's house again, Carlisle was all over his studies, Esme – her sketching, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together downstairs watching a romance drama. And my wife… my beautiful perfect Alice, was gently going through dress after dress. She wanted Bella's birthday to be amazing - even though it was at least three months away. I knew, of course, she wouldn't approve of this when she found out. She seemed to hate special occasions so much.

Alice found something she seemed to like. I could feel her content but then disappointment as she found the dress she had chosen had a rip at the hem. She fumbled over the stitching that was now loose. The corners of my mouth turned upwards at her love for clothes. She could have any she ever wanted now – though she had enough for ever day for the next year or so.

"That's not funny." She muttered. Alice thought I was laughing at the fact the dress she liked was ripped?

"That's not what I found amusing." I replied.

She gave a small smile herself, walking over the dresser. It seemed she was forever using that sewing box I had bought her all those years ago. Replacing items inside occasionally, though it was still in perfect condition. She took a seat on the stool, extracting a needle and thread, and then stitching up the small tear in the black material.

"You know," She wondered aloud. "I should really buy some more black thread…"

Just as the last stick was sewn, the lights flickered slightly. Alice paused for a split second and then groaned, cutting the cotton thread. You couldn't tell that the dress had ever looked torn.

"The lights are going out again." Alice was slightly annoyed by this. She lit the scented candles around the room before the lights disappeared completely, and then hung up the dress back in the wardrobe. The doors of the built in wardrobe were mirrored. More than half contained all of her clothes.

She jumped up next to me on the bed and nestled herself against me. Alice… my Alice was so small. I distantly wondered about her human life. Her human story was terribly tragic. Not long ago, she had been forced to remember what ad happened. It had once been forgotten. Alice seemed different after that night when it had all been uncovered. I didn't know if it was better she didn't know.

Sometimes her depression was so overwhelming, but I didn't care. I had to be there for her. She was my world and I loved her. Other times I would find random feelings were coming from her – guilt was one. I had asked her, but she shook it off making excuses. That was before I found out what she had actually been doing – tracking down more information from her past. Alice hadn't made it some on going thing – at first I had been anxious that she might upset herself, but she was quite glad about the whole thing. But she started becoming obsessed, spending almost every night searching through papers and articles. She would spend days on her laptop. So I had to show her that the past didn't matter, it was here and now, and for some reason – she believed me.

"We should go for a run." I said out of the blue.

She laughed quietly. "I know you like the rain but this is ridiculous."

I said nothing, waiting for her agreement.

"I'm not going without a coat though." She folded her arms.

I kissed her passionately. "I love you." I could feel her adoration, which made me smile.

"Love you too." Alice replied showing her glistening white teeth.

We ran faster than the rain could fall. It felt amazing – it was the reason I loved the rain. Eventually, the small droplets of water soaked bother of us to the skin. At least twenty minutes must have passed and we had gone in a complete circle, criss-crossing through the woods. Neither of us wanted to go to far.

Before we could run any further a sudden flourish of shock almost knocked me off my feet. Alice had slowed down and was now at a stand still. I turned around to see her standing as still as stone. Her eyes looked so hollow. I rarely saw her like this. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Alice? Alice!" I called to her, now at her side, my hand on her shoulder.

"Jasper?" She whimpered. Her sweet voice sounded so hurt, I didn't need my gift to know what she was feeling.

"I'm here, I'm here." I soothed her, bringing her close to my chest. She embraced me willingly.

"They're all going to die…" Alice sobbed tearlessly. "They're all going to die."

* * *

**Definition... (Latin)  
****Affectus; Emotional**


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**This is a really short first chapter I know, I just wanted to get this one out the way before emotion and action happens :) Enjoy!**

**Wonderer ~**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

The seven of us didn't usually go out together. Especially Jasper, he needed to hunt more often. I don't blame him. I try to savour the blood. To make it last, but I still don't even notice it trickle down my throat. And in almost a couple of seconds the animal is dry.

"Over here, Edward!" exclaimed Emmett, after he was finished with the bear. There were more in the cave. He seemed to have a particular interest with them – that could have something to do with his death.

Jasper joined him first; Alice preferred more cat-like creatures. I didn't mind what I chose. I still thought it was wrong. Though this was much better than taking humans. Poor delicate humans.

My mind drifted to Bella. She was at her friend Angela's. I wished I didn't have to take this time to hunt. I moved faster now, trying to quench my thirst quickly – wanting to hurry up and see her again, even though I had to wait until four.

Esme noticed my anxiety for Bella. "You'll see her again soon. It's not long now." She whispered to me. I nodded showing my thanks. She smiled slightly. I could hear her concern for me.

Carlisle jumped in my mind too. He had smelt something different. Something new – there were people here. I darted around, now I could smell it. Roses and chocolate… and newly cut grass. It was getting stronger though it wasn't human. Was there another vampire, or vampires, here?

Rosalie was first to snarl. She didn't trust the scent. Emmett took her hand and she seemed to be less distasteful. _Trespassers_, she thought. I pretended to ignore that comment. Esme stepped forward and Alice looked ahead, towards the trees. She had seen it earlier, though thought nothing of it. I could tell Jasper was preparing for the worse thinking they might be a threat.

There were three of them, each with red eyes. They fed from humans because they were years old. They had been looking for humans and found us. In all their years they had never seen amber eyes vampires.

"Good afternoon." announced the older female. The male looked right at me. I stared into his eyes. He thought I was handsome and young; lucky. I let out a laugh.

"Something amusing?" asked the female.

Carlisle ignored that. He was glad there were more vampires he hadn't met before. "It's a pleasure to meet more of our kind." He stated.

The younger female was worried, Jasper noted. She wondered if we would accept her.

"My name is Carlisle," Carlisle continued. "This is my family."

"I'm Esme." She joined in with Carlisle. "Carlisle's mate," She turned to look at each of us. "That's Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward."

The female nudged the younger slightly. She looked up from her feet and at each of us before saying, "Trudy."

The older smiled and then the male interjected. "I'm Gareth. This is Jenniese, but we're more like brother and sister than-,"

"We're not together." Interrupted the female. "Are you all-?"

"Yes." said Alice. "Edward is…" she trailed off asking in her mind what to tell them. I nodded so she knew it was ok.

"She is not one of us yet." I said. The male thought it was strange, abnormal, but understood.

The situation was a little awkward for a second but it seemed more relaxed. _Jasper, _I thought.

"We're all a little different…" started Gareth.

"Oh, so are we." replied Carlisle. "Mabye we could head back to our establishment and talk?" he suggested.

Trudy mumbled something to Jenniese. She was wondering if it was safe. Jenniese told her it was ok, they seemed friendly enough. She seemed like a newborn… perhaps only a few years. Ah, she thought we might not accept her because of her age. She couldn't have been older than fifteen when she was turned.

We ran back to the house. The scent of Bella lingered there. I almost blocked the door, scared they were not what we thought. They didn't know about my mind reading, they couldn't. Carlisle told me through his thoughts we would know by now. I had a feeling his care was overcoming the safety…

"Oh, this is beautiful." exclaimed Trudy; her voice was small and sweet, reminding me of buttercups. Her eyes drifted to the piano.

Esme smiled, obviously trying to suppress a wide beam. "I'm glad you like it."

"So what brought you here?" started Carlisle thoughtfully.

"We were wondering." said Jenniese. "And we came across vampire scents. We had to carry on and here we are." She was telling the truth.

We all were sitting now, though we didn't need to. "Little different?" asked Carlisle.

"We have more… human antics." she said. "Well, except for Gareth. We're not sure what he can do yet."

I stared at him. He found something amusing. Was he glad? He knew – he knew what he could do but he was hiding it.

"I sleep." said Trudy, quietly.

Carlisle had so many thoughts then I had to ignore it. This often happened. "Fascinating." He said, curiously.

"Yes, quite." said Jenniese almost motherly, smiling warmly at her.

"What do you do?" asked Jasper, also getting interested now.

"I find human food satisfying, though it's not really a gift I would have thought…" replied Jenniese trailing off.

"On the contrary." said Esme. "It would be very useful to fit in with the humans."

I tried to concentrate on Gareth's thoughts. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to know what he was hiding and why. I didn't think he should be trusted – especially if he was hiding it from his clan.

Jasper was burning with questions about Trudy which was unusual. He was usually shy – especially around new-comers. She was of course wondering about the numerous scars. Jenniese asked about us, so Carlisle decided to show her his study. She could not remember her human life. Rosalie was curious about Gareth, wondering what his gift could be if he had one. I couldn't take another moment without being with Bella, however so I left quickly. There was something off about these new vampires, but I wasn't sure what it was about them. They seemed _too_ human.


End file.
